happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Happy Tree Friends Wiki:Chat/Logs/02 August 2016
00:02:56 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 00:04:36 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 00:18:22 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 00:20:24 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 00:20:27 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 00:21:14 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 00:21:19 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 00:39:08 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 00:41:44 meowmix? 06:01:32 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 06:01:54 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 06:01:56 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 06:02:06 Mr Creeper500, all defined commands are: say, quit, plugins, commands, ignore, unignore, source, restart, updatelogs, logs, updated, seen, seenon, seenoff, tell, untell, told, tellon, telloff, r, wikiascripts, knockknock, thank, owner, developer, version, bothowareyoutoday, heybud, emotes, help, userkill, lumpyyouareawesome, lumpyishipyouwithpacifi. 06:02:06 !commands 06:02:18 !emotes 06:02:19 List of emoticons you can use on the wiki's chat can be found here. 06:02:34 !kill anyone 06:02:35 * Bot_Lumpy glues anyone to spider-infested tree. 06:02:45 !kill Marchandt 06:02:47 * Bot_Lumpy glues Marchandt to spider-infested tree. 06:02:57 !kill test 06:02:58 * Bot_Lumpy glues test to spider-infested tree. 06:03:06 !kill himself 06:03:07 * Bot_Lumpy de-bones himself with a rusty set of pliers. 06:15:07 -!- Bot Lumpy was kicked from Special:Chat by Mr Creeper500 07:20:25 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 07:20:30 !help seen 07:20:31 seen: This command gives the precise length of time since a user last joined(Usage: !seen >username<). 07:20:42 *test* 07:20:49 *test* 07:20:55 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 07:21:03 !help tell 07:21:04 tell: This command allows you to leave a message that the target user will recieve the next time they log on(Usage: !tell >targetuser< >message<). 07:23:06 Mr Creeper500: I last saw Meowmixw2258 6h 46m 13s ago. 07:23:06 !seen Meowmixw2258 07:24:37 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 07:27:37 Mr Creeper500: I'll tell The that the next time I see them. 07:27:37 !tell The Devil I said hi! 07:28:13 Mr Creeper500: I've deleted your message to The 07:28:13 !untell The 07:30:15 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 07:31:14 !kill himself 07:31:14 * Bot_Lumpy de-bones himself with a rusty set of pliers. 07:31:36 !kill everyone on earth 07:31:37 * Bot_Lumpy de-bones everyone on earth with a rusty set of pliers. 07:35:40 !kill the randomiser 07:35:42 * Bot_Lumpy doesn't feel like killing the randomiser at this time 07:43:30 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 07:48:49 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 07:49:01 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 07:49:23 !Lumpy get me a pizza 07:49:24 Stop being such a lazy fuck and get it yourself! 07:49:47 Mr Creeper500, all defined commands are: say, quit, plugins, commands, ignore, unignore, source, restart, updatelogs, logs, updated, seen, seenon, seenoff, tell, untell, told, tellon, telloff, r, wikiascripts, knockknock, thank, owner, developer, version, bothowareyoutoday, heybud, emotes, help, userkill, lumpyyouareawesome, lumpyishipyouwithpacifi, lumpygetmeapizza. 07:49:47 !commands 07:53:36 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 07:59:00 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 08:37:11 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 10:02:46 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 10:03:16 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 10:03:23 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 10:10:32 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 10:11:00 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 10:11:01 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 10:16:23 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 10:24:44 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 10:26:22 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 10:32:11 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 10:39:10 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 10:49:58 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 10:50:41 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 10:57:45 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 11:03:01 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 11:06:00 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 13:15:15 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 13:15:48 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 13:16:22 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 13:16:23 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 13:33:43 -!- Vladimirlucian has joined Special:Chat 13:33:52 Hi 13:34:14 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 13:34:15 -!- Vladimirlucian has left Special:Chat 13:34:16 -!- Vladimirlucian has joined Special:Chat 13:34:46 'wave 13:37:06 'wishywashy 13:40:32 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 13:40:58 *test* 13:53:25 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 14:00:41 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 14:00:58 i 14:01:34 f 14:01:35 f 14:01:36 f 14:01:37 f 14:01:38 f 14:01:39 f 14:01:39 f 14:01:40 f 14:01:41 f 14:01:43 f 14:01:48 f 14:01:48 f 14:01:49 f 14:01:50 f 14:01:51 f 14:02:05 f 14:02:05 f 14:02:05 f 14:02:05 F 14:02:15 F 14:02:15 f 14:02:15 f 14:02:15 f 14:02:15 f 14:02:15 fz 14:02:21 fart 14:02:26 ... 14:03:31 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 14:03:32 f 14:03:32 f 14:03:33 f 14:03:34 f 14:03:35 f 14:03:36 f 14:03:37 f 14:03:43 f 14:04:37 fart 14:04:38 Spam detected, execute 14:04:45 lol 14:04:54 can't ban me bitchbot 14:05:05 f 14:05:06 f 14:05:07 f 14:05:08 f 2016 08 02